Special Training Session
by butterflyqvrs
Summary: Ichimaru and Kira have a good morning interupted, training is done over at 5th, a friend asks embarressing questions, a mission is assigned but no one can find the Capt. Warnings- menxmen, mention of bdsm, begining a bit lemony
1. Morning Interrupted

Kira slowly surfaced from sleep. He was toasty warm with a thick comforter a pleasant weight on top of him. He inhaled deeply keeping his eyes firmly closed savoring the lingering smells of sweat, sex, and just a subtle metallic undertone of blood.

A smile spread over his lips as he wiggled deeper into his futon. He was deliciously sore. He savored that full body ache that went with being bone deep sated in every way. Kira smiled even more as he felt an arm tighten around his waist in protest of his squirming.

Kira finally opened his eyes to greet the morning and the man responsible for every satisfied inch of him. To his mild surprise, Ichimaru was still asleep. His taichou rarely stayed the night with him and when he did, he usually was awake before Kira even started to stir.

The blond turned slowly so as to not wake the sleeping man. Kira could look at his Taichou forever. The weak morning sunlight barely filtering into the room made Ichimaru's hair glow like spun silver. He had heard others say that in sleep everyone looked innocent and vulnerable but Kira knew it wasn't true. Looking on Ichimaru's face relaxed in sleep was to see the ever present grin missing and the dangerous man he was plainly revealed. The sight always made his breath catch in wonder. He reached out with stealthy fingers to steal a touch of those argent locks when steely fingers latched around a severely bruised wrist causing Kira to suck in a breath at the sudden pain. The fingers tightened hard pressing against the bones before gentling to stroke over the purple and red blooms forming under the younger man's skin. The thin lips, that Kira had admired moments before, started to spread to their usual menacing smirk as those ruby eyes opened ever so slightly to glint knowingly at the blond's startled expression.

"Greedy 'lil 'Zuru always wantin'," Ichimaru rolled to lean over the younger man before bringing Kira's hand to rest against his cheek. Kira blushed a delicate pink. He lowered his eyes from meeting his taichou's gaze to the looming man's lips. Kira's fingers brushed against the porcelain smoothness of Ichimaru's cheek. The older man's red eyes widened slightly as he bent down to press a hot kiss to Kira's throat. The blond's eyes fluttered shut as a sigh whispered from his parted lips. He arched his neck giving his taichou more access. When those hot lips worked their way up to Kira's mouth, he greeted them with all the greed that Ichimaru had ever accused him of.

Cool hands slid down the younger man's arms to lazily stroke sleep warmed skin burning hotter with every stroke of those hard fingers. Kira moaned loudly into the mouth covering his, his hand sliding from the older man's cheek to bury his fingers in his taichou's hair.

Ichimaru lifted his head to look at his fukutaichou spread out like a feast under him. Ivory cheeks flushed a pretty pink, big blue eyes slowly opening so filled with want, and that mouth wet and parted silently begging for more kisses. Kira trembled under that gaze, his lithe bruised body burned with the need to be petted and stroked and his beautiful cock stirred waiting to be played with.

"Izuru is sooo pretty in the mornin'." Ichimaru's voice was still sleep roughed as he crooned to the younger man. He slid one hand up to the younger man's throat ghosting a thumb over love bites and bruises left by fingers digging into the soft skin. His thumb slid up to the wet quivering lips rubbing across the blond's bottom lip. Kira watched his taichou through sleep tousled bangs as he flicked his tongue out to taste the older man, then moving his head to catch that thumb drawing it deeper into his mouth. He sucked on the thumb running his nimble tongue over each callous and tendon. For his efforts, he heard Ichimaru suck in a breath through his teeth. The silver hair man's eyes squeezed shut as he enjoyed the feeling before pulling his thumb free from Kira's hot mouth. The blond gave the thumb one last flick of his tongue before giving Ichimaru that little tiny smile that Kira knew got under his taichou's skin.

"And Taichou is tasty in the morning. Maybe if I am really good Taichou will let me find out just how good he taste." Kira's eyes slid down Ichimaru's body to stop on the growing evidence that he wasn't the only one affected by their playing. He returned his gaze to those wicked grinning lips.

Kira loved to watch Ichimaru plotting. He could almost see his taichou considering one idea after another of what he would make his fukutaichou do to get what both men wanted. The blond lay there as possibilities, each more debauched than the one before it, danced through his head. Ichimaru's grin went from knowing smirk to positively evil. Oh gods, this was going to be a goooooooood morning.

The younger man trembled under that evil gaze, melting at the heat in his taichou's half closed eyes, when a fluttering just over Ichimaru's shoulder caught Kira's attention. The delicate hovering so out of place in this hedonistic dream. Kira didn't want to be distracted this morning. This was a dream quality morning and he really didn't want the real world to intrude. Ichimaru immediately noticed his pet's attention was not where it was supposed to be…directed at him. The older man leaned down to rub his whole body against the blond's. He slid between the younger man's legs to grind his hips against the other man's. He pressed a hard kiss to Kira's lips nipping hard on his bottom lip.

"Ignore it…if we ignore it long 'nough maybe it will go away." The quiet command was issued against the blond's kiss swollen lips. Kira's eyes wanted to drift shut so he could stay with his taichou all day on his futon. Instead of he forced his eyes to actually focus on the black butterfly waiting to be acknowledged. The younger man sighed as all the entertaining possibilities he had been imagining came to a stuttering halt.

"You might want to find out what it is. It could be important." Kira raised a finger for the delicate messenger to land on.

Ichimaru followed his own advice refusing to let a little thing like a message shift his focus. The older man pressed kisses down the side of Kira's throat to his shoulder.

The butterfly landed on blond's finger, its message sliding silently into the fukutaichou's mind. With a shake of his finger, Kira dismissed the butterfly. He shuddered as Ichimaru went from kisses to nipping hard along the graceful curve of a collarbone. The younger man slid hot hands over the back of the man pressing him firmly into the mattress. He gasped out the message.

"You have a meeting…oh don't stop…one hour…"The last word ending on a throaty moan as Ichimaru gave a hard punishing bite on the tender skin at the curve of Kira's shoulder. The blond arched his back at the sharp pain, thrusting his hips up against his taichou. Hot skin rubbed against hotter skin, Kira wrapped wiry arms around the man biting him and pulled him closer. Ichimaru ran a line of hard stinging bites up the side of the younger man's neck up to the shell of his ear. Hard teeth nipped, a hot tongue stroked, a blond whimpered, a smooth tenor spoke into Kira's ear.

"Izuru had to find out what the lil butterfly wanted. And he disobeyed his Taichou to do it…what was 'Zuru thinkin'?" Kira wasn't thinking much of anything, he was too busy feeling. Ichimaru slid his body across the blond panting on the bed under him. The silver haired man moaned softly as he slid slender hands up the arms clutching him to the writhing body he was pressed against. He pulled the arms away from him even as Kira loosed a high pitched moue of protest. Ichimaru dragged the smaller man's arms up above the blond's hair, holding them to the bed. Switching his hold so that he had both of Kira's slender bruised wrists in one steely clasp; the vulpine man stroked his other hand down over the younger man's chest. Kira's toes curled; he spread his thighs more to bring the hard body above him closer. Ichimaru chuckled at the blond's response, his hand gliding over trembling abs to take his fukutaichou's hard cock in a sudden tight grip. A full throated moan ripped from the man pinned to the bed as his taichou fisted and pumped the meaty length of him. Ichimaru covered Kira's mouth in a hot carnal dueling of tongues.

"Please…"Kira's begged against his taichou's lips. He thrust into the cool hand wrapped around his throbbing erection.

"Greedy lil Izuru …shoulda thought of that… 'fore he listened to the butterfly." Ichimaru's hot breathe warmed Kira's skin as he whispered between kissing his way from his subordinate's begging lips to his ear pink with lust.

"'Zuru should spend his day figuring out how he is gonna show me how sorry his is for disobeying his Taichou." With that pronouncement Ichimaru dropped Kira's wrists then flung back the thick quilt to stand beside the bed in one lithe movement. Chill air raced over the super heated skin of Kira's naked aroused body like a bucket of ice water. Kira flinched back onto the bed. Ichimaru stood looking down on the thin blond grinning. Before Kira could even sputter a protest, Ichimaru had managed to pull on a uniform and was finger combing his silver hair. With a last leering perusal at the younger man, who had made no attempt to cover himself, Ichimaru quit Kira's bed room with a flourish of his hoari.

Kira laid there for several moments trying to collect his thoughts. It took his body a few of those moments to realize that the previous morning activities had come to an abrupt halt. With a sigh and a shiver as another cool breeze swirled through the door Ichimaru had left open, Kira finally stood to face the day. As Kira walked over to his dresser to pull out a fresh uniform, he couldn't help but smile a bit at the occasional twinge as muscles protested at being forced to move after last nights activities.

Kira dreamily pulled on his uniform as tonight's possibilities ran through his head. Maybe a massage? He had bought some scented oils last time he went into Rukongai… these pleasant thoughts were interrupted by yet another butterfly. With a sinking heart and a brief thought as to what had he ever done to these fluttering messengers to cause them to ruin such a wonderful day, he raised a finger for the larger black butterfly to land on. The message the butterfly had been carrying slipped into his mind… a reminder of the training session he had scheduled with Sixth Division. Squaring his shoulders, Kira went to face his day.

Last Fukutaichou meeting it had been proposed that each fukutaichou assist in the training of another division. Every division trained primarily with others with in their division led and directed by their Taichou and assisted by their fuku-taichou. Each division their own distinct style and approach to a fight. Several of the fukutaichou had thought that their squads could benefit from some time practicing under a different approach. Kira had thought this a great idea and volunteered along with his friend Abarai Renji to be the first to lead a training session at the other's compound. Kira's fighting style of mixed Kido and sword technique was extremely different from Renji's very aggressive physical attacks.

Kira made his way to the Sixth's training field. After an enthusiastic greeting from Abarai-kun that involved painfully thumping the slighter man on the shoulders, Kira took charge of the gathered shinigami. The next three hours were filled with energy blasts, lightening bolt and wind gusts mixed with dodging, flash steps, parrying and swordplay. By the end of the training session everyone was feeling the exercise. Several members of Sixth squad had come up to him to thank him and inquire how he had done a certain move. Kira flushed with success answered questions trying to hide the way he winced when he moved. Renji caught the smaller man about the shoulders almost knocking him over with the force of the move.

"That went well!" Renji waved off the remaining squad members that hovered around the two fuku-taichous. "Give the man some space! If you have any other questions ask me later." Seeing that it wouldn't do any good to linger the loiterers slowly dispersed many of them sending admiring glances back at the blond man slightly blushing from all the attention focused on him.

"Ha ha ha, got yourself quite the group of admirers. You did a good job. Hope I can do the same for your group." Renji swatted Kira on the back again, Kira winced at being jarred. Renji caught the expression this time around. "Stiff?" When Kira gave a sharp nod Renji just laughed at him. "Got just the thing for you. Sixth has a great hot spring. Not as big as some of others but nice and hot." Renji nudged Kira again pushing him toward the changing rooms. "Come on, it will be good for you. Help loosen you up. 'Sides I know that Third has a half-day today." Kira resisted Renji for a moment not because he wanted to because the thought of dipping into a hot spring sounded wonderful but because he felt he ought to return to his division. Renji tugged his friend along. "I will just send someone over to your group for a new uniform. I don't think Fourth could even save that." Kira looked down at his uniform and noticed for the first time how dirty and scorched around the edges the material was. Kira nodded in agreement. He hated to have anyone see him at anything other than his best.

Renji called over one man who had lingered to speak to Kira. The brawny man smiled at Kira causing him to blush taking a step backwards. "We need you to do us a favor! Kira-san Fuku-taichou needs a new uniform. Can you go over to Third and grab one for him. We are gonna be over at the hot spring." Renji waved the man off as he dragged Kira over to the bathhouse. Renji tossed Kira a thin robe that was huge in comparison the smaller slighter man. "You can wear this for now."

Both men stripped quickly slipping into the light weight robes to traipse outside to the hot spring. Steam gently curled up from the water beckoning seductively to Kira. With a shrug of lightly muscled shoulders the robe slithered to the ground with in easy reach of the pools edge. Kira stepped into the water eagerly. As the heat wrapped around him he couldn't help but sigh. Kira squeezed his eyes closed to savor the feeling as tense muscles that had ached all day started to loosen. When Kira heard Renji's sigh of contentment he couldn't help but echo it. This felt…wonderful.

The two fuku-taichous enjoyed the heat in silence for several minutes. Kira has starting to re-capture the warm achy feeling of this morning. His mind circled back in contented leisure to the idea of a massage. Maybe if he gave the Taichou a really good massage Kira could convince Ichimaru to give him one as well. Ok he knew that wasn't likely to happen but still it was a great idea. Then he could show his Taichou just how much he appreciated how giving Ichimaru could be… two well oiled bodies rubbing together…

"MMMMmmmm…" Kira pushed his hair away from his face tilting his head up to the weak sunlight a dreamy smile on his lips. Eyes closed, Kira gave himself over to the heat, reveling in it. Warm fingers ghosted along his up-tilted jaw disturbing the blond's gentle repose. The fingers were too warm and the way they touched was too light to be his Taichou sneaking up on him. Kira's eyes popped open to find Renji's hand almost cupping his chin and a look of horrified disbelief on Renji's tattooed face.

"Kira-kun, who did this too you?!" Renji's voice was choked in outrage. Kira's eyes widened at how CLOSE Renji was. Kira jerked back instinctively only to hit his head on a rock.

"OOOWWwww!" Kira reached up one dripping hand from the water to rub the spot when Renji grabbed his wrist. Kira looked at the bigger man in complete confusion. "Abarai-kun, what?" Renji was turning Kira's hand so he could see it better and the red-purple bruise that stood in stark contrast from his creamy skin. Kira saw what Renji was looking at and blushed trying to pull his hand away from Renji's grip.

A knowing cough interrupted Renji's questions as the squad member sent for Kira's clothes returned. He looked from his naked fuku-taichou clutching the smaller man's hand and the blush on Kira's face and grinned even more. "I have Kira-san's clothes. I can leave them here if you like."

Renji glared at the man. "Fine, just leave us!" The squad member smirked at the look on the slighter man's face and left whistling. This was going to be a good story… everybody knew that Abarai-san and Kira-san were friends but looks like they are more than that.

Kira just wanted to sink into the pool and only surface when everybody had left. Instead of getting his wish he was again faced with the undivided attention of Renji. Kira tried to pull his hand away from Renji's grip any to have the grip tighten carefully around him.

"Kira-kun, you know that if you needed help all you had to do was tell me." Renji's voice was tight with anger and embarrassment. Kira looked up at Renji completely confused. Help with what? Anyone could see that the welts were caused by being restrained. "Did some one attack you? Yours wrists… your throat… you don't get bruises like that from training." Kira's blue eyes widened as he started to understand what his friend was saying. Kira raised his free hand to cover the bruises around his throat some of which were obviously left by fingers digging into tender skin.

"Kira you gotta report this. Talk to Ichimaru Taichou…" The look of concerned pity on Renji's face was more than Kira could bear. " No, not that guy… talk to Kuchiki Taichou or Unahana Taichou…you used to be in Fourth…and she is a healer…" Renji trailed off almost as embarrassed as Kira was. Kira pulled his hand free from Renji's

Kira's voice shook with emotion, his face blood red. "Abarai-kun… please don't speak to anyone about this. I don't need help. You don't understand…" His voice trailed off as shame swamped him. "I should return to the Third." Kira scrambled out of the water desperate to escape the concerned look on Renji's face that felt like acid on his skin. Renji sucked in a breath at the welted stripes that crisscrossed Kira's back and thighs. Kira pulled the thin bathrobe over his wiry body. With a graceful movement of slender hands, Kira flicked the collar of the robe up covering the fingerprints adorning his throat then tugged the sleeves down to cover the lines on his wrists. As Renji watched Kira turned from abused and beaten waif to the somber lithe man he had known for years. Kira reach up to tug his bangs over one eye before finally attempting to meet Renji's gaze. "Just leave it be Abarai-kun…please." With quiet dignity Kira picked up his clothes and went to the bath house to change, leaving Renji in the steaming water staring after him.

Kira took his time returning to Third Division's compound. Kira knew that he wasn't as physically powerful as Renji. He knew that he wasn't the tallest of men. But one thing he did know is that he wasn't weak. He clenched his jaw as the humiliation rolled through him. Renji seemed to think that Kira had been attacked by someone. Kira gave a bitter laugh. Maybe Renji at least thought it was several some ones… Kira would like to believe that Renji thought that he could at least hold his own in a one on one fight, or at least made enough of racket that someone would investigate the noise. Kira's expression hardened along taut lines. He couldn't help wondering if Renji had seen those same bruises on Hisagi-san if he would have come to the same conclusions.

As soon as Kira was seen entering the compound, he became to center of activity. "Kira Fukutaichou!! Orders just came down from the Capt Commander! We were just about to send a butterfly for you. They are holding a Gate for us."

Kira gave a start as the shouting broke through his grim thoughts then raced to the group of shinigami milling about in the courtyard. He pushed all personal concerns to the side as he assessed the situation. He looked around at the squad members noting the absence of one particular person.

"Where is Ichimaru Taichou?" Kira's voice was all business as he asked the most important question.

The group of shinigami shifted from one foot to the other and looked between themselves before answering." No one has been able to find him. There was a messenger sent over from Capt. Commander. You and squad are to report to Twelfth." The young shinigami was almost breathless by the end of his recital.

Kira wondered at the speed that everything happening. Fukutaichou were rarely sent out into the field due to the restrictions placed on them and anyone of taichou class. Certainly they were never sent out with out a briefing from their commanding officer. Kira shook his head trying to have everything make sense. As he looked around at the group of shinigami ready to depart, Kira realized he wouldn't have the luxury of looking for his taichou.

"How long are we expected to be gone?" If it was more than a few days it didn't matter who he kept waiting; he wasn't going anywhere until he spoke to Ichimaru. There were arrangements that would have to be made for his duties to be carried out in his absence.

"The messenger didn't say… said Ichimaru Taichou would have the full briefing or Twelfth would be able to brief us." The younger shinigami was almost dancing in place in anticipation at the thought of a mission to the real world. Kira looked at the younger man, just a few years out of the Academy, and wondered if he had ever been that young…probably.

"Taichou has the briefing?" Kira thought for a minute. Maybe he did need to track Ichimaru down after all. A feeling of relief swept through him. Finding his taichou had just become a priority of a professional nature, not just a personal one. The fact that he wanted…needed to see him was strictly secondary. "When was the last time anyone saw him?"

Several of the squad members looked at one another before one man spoke up reluctantly." Ah Kira Fukutaichou, there was a runner earlier who was asking about clothes for you. I didn't know what to do so I sent him to talk to the Taichou." Kira's closed his eyes as his stomach did a curious flip. This was shaping up to be a really bad day. "Taichou must have helped him because I saw him leaving with a pile of clothes." Several of the men were giving Kira a few speculative looks, obvious wondering why their fukutaichou needed a complete set of clothes sent over to another division.

"Of course", Kira thought quickly. There wasn't a good solution. He knew that if he sent the whole division out to find Ichimaru, no one would find him unless he wanted to be found. Capt. Commander would be informed of the delay and might reprimand his taichou…that was unacceptable. If Kira left without finding Ichimaru, then Capt. Commander wouldn't know that Taichou had disappeared without briefing his men. Of course Ichimaru would make him pay for leaving with out permission. Better that Ichimaru be angry with him than have his taichou have any difficulties because of his actions. Suddenly everything he needed to do was so clear.

"Everyone assigned to the mission report to Twelfth for briefing and transport. I need to do a few things. Inform them that I will be there soon." Kira flashed stepped to his rooms which were next door to the division admin buildings. He slid the door open and walked briskly to his bedroom. He looked down at the rumbled bedding and tried not to think of all the things that weren't going to be happening there tonight. With a sigh, he walked over to the closet and opened it. He pulled a small medical kit that he rarely had reason to use anymore. He hadn't had need to do any serious healing since leaving the Fourth but some habits are ingrained. Better to carry the small bundle and never need it than to need it and not had it.

Just one last ting to do before he could leave… Kira left his residence to walk to the butterfly garden at the rear of the admin building. The blond man called over one of the delicate creatures to rest on his finger. He concentrated on the message he wanted to send….Taichou…I'm sorry…had to leave…will return soon…Kira Izuru. Kira shook his finger sending his message out into cloud swept skies. He watched the butterfly dip and weave across the afternoon before turning to follow the path over to Twelfth where his men were waiting for him.


	2. A Taichou's Revenge

"Ichimaru-san, would you care to join me for tea?" The quiet question cut through Ichimaru's agitation. He turned to greet the invitation with an inquiring smile.

"Tea? I dunno… I may need to check ma social schedule." He grinned at his former taichou. Aizen returned the vulpine man's grin with a bland curve of the lips.

"Tea is very relaxing and conductive to meditation." Aizen's mild voice left no doubt in Ichimaru's mind where he would be this afternoon. Obviously there was something that Aizen wanted to talk to him about. Might as well make the best of it.

"Ahhhhh, tea sounds good. Will that pretty lil fukutaichou of yours be there as well?" Ichimaru crooned the question. If he couldn't do what he wanted this afternoon he might as well spend it annoying Hinamori. She was almost as much fun to talk to as that Kuchiki girl. Both of them twitched in the most delightful manner.

Aizen's eyes warmed and his lips spread into a genuine smile. As he spoke his tone was as mild mannered as always. "I am sure she might find the time to join us if I ask her." The argent haired man's grin spread as far as it could in appreciation of that understatement. Both of them knew there wasn't much she wouldn't do for her superior.

"Tea then," Ichimaru dramatically waved an arm for Aizen to proceed him. The two men walked the familiar paths to Fifth's compound. Neither man felt the need to make idle chit-chat. Aizen didn't believe that one should speak unless one was doing so for a purpose, anything else was simply so much noise. Ichimaru was content to merely watch the people as they walked passed through slitted eyes.

The moment the two taichous entered Fifth Division, Hinamori appeared before them. Ichimaru had often wondered if she had slipped some homing device onto Aizen somehow. When he had suggested this to the older man, Aizen had merely smiled and assured his former fukutaichou that she was only able to find him when he wished her to.

"Ah Hinamori-chan, I asked Ichimaru Taichou to join me for tea." The kindly brunet greeted his assistant warmly.

"OHHhh! Would you like me make tea for you taichou?" The petite woman blushed as she bowed her big brown eyes solely on the older man.

"Why thank you Hinamori-chan. That would be very thoughtful of you. Would you care to join us?" Aizen smiled that soft smile of his and the girl gave a little jump.

"J…j…j…join you for tea?" Rosy cheeks turned even pinker. She beamed up at her idol. "Of course taichou! Thank you, taichou!" The girl practically vibrated with joy at the invitation.

Amused brown eyes smiled at her enthusiasm. "I was thinking my office would a good place." Hinamori bobbed a bow again before answering her mentor.

"Right away!" With that she raced off to fulfill her taichou's wishes.

Ichimaru had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. "Ahhhh, such a helpful fukutaichou." Aizen watched her race away before returning Ichimaru's smirk with a pleasant curve of the lips.

"She can be useful." The two men shared their amusement for a moment before continuing on their way at a more sedate pace.

When the two taichous arrived at the Fifth Division's admin building, Hinamori already had the water onto heat and a tea service for two waiting on a low table. The silver haired man paused a moment on seeing only a pair of cups set out. He was not going to laugh… he was not going to laugh. Aizen merely looked from the two cups over to the bustling tiny woman. "Hinamori-chan, did you decide not to join us for tea after all?" Hinamori's head whipped around to look at her taichou in adorable confusion.

"Aizen-san?" She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I thought you were going to join Ichimaru Taichou and me for tea." Aizen gestured to where his lanky guest was lounging against a wall watching the comedy play out. Hinamori turned to look at Ichimaru, her lips forming a soft "O".

"Ohhhh…OH!" She gave a start as if realizing that there was someone else in the room besides herself and her taichou. "Yes! Tea… we need another cup. Yes of course we do…" Her voice trailed off as she went to fetch a third cup.

Ichimaru cracked ruby eyes open to meet Aizen's in a side glance, "Yes, a very useful girl." Aizen gave the barest hint of a smirk before giving a small nod, his own twinkling eyes hidden behind glasses.

As Hinamori prepared tea, Ichimaru wondered how long it would take his former taichou to get to the reason for this little invitation. When the smell of steeping tea started to waft through the room Aizen finally spoke. "You have been doing a lot of training lately."

It was true. Since Kira had left on the mission, Ichimaru had instituted a mandatory daily training program. The results were that a goodly number of Third Division ended up in Fourth Division's medical intake before training was over.

"Unohana Taichou had mentioned that the only division with more wounded is Zaraki-san division." The two men moved to seat themselves around to the low table as Hinamori gracefully poured the tea before joining them at the table.

Ichimaru grinned puckishly before taking a sip of the hot beverage. "Is Aizen-san sure? This will never do… so disgraceful… I am positive with a lil effort ma division can surpass Eleven."

Aizen picked up his cup letting it warm his hands as he watched his fellow taichou through the curling steam. "Kurotsuchi Taichou was surprised that with all the extra training you are personally supervising, you still manage to visit him in person…daily."

The silver haired man crooned in delight. "I know he is so happy to see me." Then in a fair imitation of Kurotsuchi he lilted, "Such a pleasant man."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was getting desperate to avoid Ichimaru. Every day since Kira's departure, Ichimaru after finishing checking his men into the medical ward would take a walk over to Twelfth Division. He would ask politely to speak to their taichou. When Kurotsuchi met with Ichimaru, he would ask for an update on the mission and an estimate on when his personnel would be returned to him. After several days of this, Kurotsuchi offered to send a written report to Third to save the argent hair taichou the long walk to Twelfth. Ichimaru had declined the offer as his paperwork was stacking up with out the use of his assistant. After that, Kurotsuchi had tried to avoid the lanky taichou by having his fukutaichou greet Ichimaru and deliver the report in his place. Ichimaru would always greet the girl warmly but always refuse. He was willing to wait until Kurotsuchi Taichou was available… he would then proceed to pick up random items laying about Research and Development and play with them to the alarm of everyone in the room. Now when the Ichimaru entered Twelfth's compound, he was greeted by their taichou after only a few steps.

Hinamori drank her tea as she looked from one man to the other. They were so very different. Ichimaru had always made her nervous with those red eyes and that ever present grin, even when he had been her fukutaichou. When he smiled with such sincere delight it made her skin crawl. Silently she wondered how Kira could work under that man day in and day out. She looked over at her beloved taichou before giving a contented sigh. Ichimaru was nothing like Aizen.

Aizen took a long sip of his tea enjoying the subtle flavors as he watched Ichimaru. "Tousen Taichou is concerned that since your fukutaichou went on the mission; he hasn't received any of your division's paperwork."

"Ichimaru grinned into his tea cup as a small curl of satisfaction warmed him. "Yes, he sent Hisagi-san by." The remembered sight of the tattooed man's appalled expression almost made the silvered haired man chuckle. Ninth Division's fukutaichou had been speechless at the sight of not one but two desks overflowing with paperwork. Ichimaru had brought in a second desk brought in when an avalanche from Kira's abandoned desk had spilled onto the floor blocking access to his office. Papers on the floor were dangerous. Someone could slip.

Both men sipped there tea before Aizen finally made his point. The brunet's voice was mildly curious as he posed his question, "How long has Kira-san been out in the field?"

Ichimaru felt the familiar flare of annoyance as he thought of his missing assistant. His ever present grin faltered for a heartbeat before resuming. To Aizen, the slender man might as well have shouted his fury to the world.

Ichimaru had not wanted Kira assigned to this mission. Twelfth had reports of a powerful but elusive hallow that had managed to kill several shinigami and Kurotsuchi Taichou wanted it for research. Usually for these assignments personnel from Eleventh were selected as they tended to find such missions as great fun. The taichou of Twelfth requested that Kira be assigned the mission instead, something about Eleventh tended to either kill the hollows or leave them to damaged to make good specimens. The parti-colored taichou seemed to think that Kira's Wabisuke would considerable increase the chances of having quality research material returned to Research and Development.

Ichimaru had voiced his disagreement only to be interrupted by Unohana Taichou. The bleeding heart Taichou from Fourth seconded the motion. She was leery of sending a medic out into the field with a squad from Eleventh for obvious reasons. She had gone on to say that Kira-san was an adaquate healer and this should improve the chances of all the shinigami sent on the mission returning to Seiretei safely.

Captain Commander Yamamoto had agreed and orders had been issued. Ichimaru had been livid. Kira was _his _fukutaichou; he did not belong to Yamamoto, Kurotsuchi or Unohana. The only reason that Ichimaru had not refused to send him on the mission was that it was only supposed to last but a day of two.

"Izuru has been gone almost two weeks." He couldn't keep the anger he felt from staining the statement. If Kira wasn't returned to him in the next day or two he was going to go get him. That walking experiment of a taichou could get the hollow himself. He was not a patient man when it came to his physical comfort. Abstinence did not suit him at all. He went from dangerous to homicidal very quickly.

Aizen drank the last of his tea as he watched Ichimaru's long fingers clenching the cup in his hands. "Perhaps I can assist you in your current situation? I am sure I can find a way to help ease some of the stress you are under while your fukutaichou is away."

At Aizen's offer of assistance, Hinamori gave a start looking from her taichou to the vulpine man."Oh! If Ichimaru Taichou needs help, I can do it! Aizen-san doesn't need to take on more work; I will be happy to fill in for Kira-kun." Hinamori was almost breathless by the end of her offer.

Ichimaru smirked. How sweet. Hinamori seemed to think they were talking about paperwork. It was times like this that he fully understood why the older man kept her around. He knew Aizen wasn't having sex with the girl, the brunet claimed that would end her usefulness.

The slender man seriously considered Aizen's offer. It wasn't that they hadn't been lovers in the past. They both enjoyed the same kind of rough even violent sex. After all Aizen was the one to teach Ichimaru some of his favorite games. There were only a few things that gave him pause. One, he had no illusions as to who would be the one tied up and bleeding. While being the one doing the screaming had its values…and it did…it wasn't what he was wanted. Two, for some reason, it would matter that the hair on the pillow afterwards would be nut brown instead of spun gold. Besides Aizen never made those adorable little squeaking noises.

Aizen was looking at petite brunette like a proud father. "Hinamori-chan, you are so generous. The gaze he lifted to Ichimaru was one of barely contained amusement. "May I offer you the use of my fukutaichou until Kira-san returns?" The vulpine man thought about it. He looked at the girl as a possible bedding partner of the first time. He let her feel the shift in his interest with his reiatsu. All the blood drained from the tiny woman's face, she edged closer to her beloved taichou.

Hinamori was no Kira. It wasn't that she was…well a woman. His Izuru could be quite the little girl at times. Kira had never been afraid of Ichimaru. For a man that startled easily, Kira had never looked at him with anything other than shy eyes that pleaded for more. Those big blue eyes hid an amazing strength . Not the brittle strength of Hinamori, one hard blow from Aizen and she would shatter. Kira was like the willow tree Ichimaru liked to cut switches from, strong but flexible. No matter what Ichimaru did to him, Kira would always return to his true form. That resilience fascinated the silver haired man.

"Thank ya for the offer Aizen-san," Ichimaru drank the last of his tea then placed his cup on the table. "Think I will wait for ma 'Zuru-chan." The tall lanky man rose from the table then bowed to Aizen.

Aizen smiled un-offended by his former fukutaichou's decision. The older man merely inclined his head to Ichimaru. "Should you change your mind, please feel free to send a butterfly."

Ichimaru leered at little brunette one last time just to watch her squirm. "Thank ya for the tea Hinamori-chan." He smirked as the girl clutched Aizen's arm in alarm. "I should return ta ma men. I know they must be missin' me."

Aizen remained seated as he watched his protegee leave. This relationship Gin had with his pet was something he needed to keep aware of. Aizen patted Hinamori's death grip on his arm. Earlier he had dubbed her useful and she was, useful but also disposable. Aizen wasn't so sure Gin viewed Kira in quite the same light. The fatherly taichou tried to comfort his distressed subordinate," There, there…Don't worry…he has that effect of most people."

Ichimaru was in a good mood when he left Fifth to return to work. At the Taichou Meeting earlier today, he had got to hear how over worked Fourth Division was. Oh so sad. He had also had to listen to Kurotsuchi Taichou complain how he had managed to personally ruin at least three on going experiments in S.R.D.I. He was some what disappointed at the low number, he thought he had managed to do more damage than that. Tousen Taichou had not received a single sheet of his paperwork so Ninth was unable to turn in any compiled report to the Capt. Commander. Ichimaru was pleasantly sure that not one person at the meeting had a doubt that he would make their life difficult should they interfere with his personnel again.

He had managed to exact some small amount of payment from the people responsible Kira's departure. Everyone that is except one. What to do about Izuru?

The question of Izuru was was more complicated than just the matter of him leaving with out permission. What complicated the situation was 'Zuru's little foray in to Sixth. Ichimaru still felt like reaching for Shinso everytime he thought about it. His pet had better have a really good reason for being alone with that red haired barbarian. Ichimaru clenched his hands into fists. A very, Verry good reason for that tattooed idiot to be holding _his_Izuru's wrist in such a personal manner. Izuru knew that he did _not_ share his toys.

Aizen kept telling him that he wasn't allowed to just kill anyone when ever he wanted. He had come to understand that. It was just really inconvenient at times. His lips curved in a half smile at his show of restraint. He was turning into the very soul of generosity.

While Ichimaru was singularly proud of his monument to bureaucracy, he knew Kira wouldn't play with him until the younger man was done with his work. Well mostly done anyway. Kira could be annoyingly dutiful like that. Punishing his pet for leaving was important to Ichimaru but he didn't want the method that punishment took to be a hindrance to him getting his blond armful under him. The shock value of seeing two overflowing desks was enough of a knuckle wrap for leaving with out permission.

Kira's office had become the center of a bizarre pilgrimage. After the morning Hisagi-san had come to inquire after Third's reports, all most every fukutaichou had come to see the leaning towers of paper. Ichimaru was so pleased with their reactions he considered adding a third table but thought that just might be over doing it. As it was the second desk was comprised strictly of completed reports. He simply refused to file any of them until his Izuru was returned to him.

He decided he would just wait for inspiration to strike him when it came to how to deal with his pet's great offense. Some of his best work had not been planned out but based on what was currently on hand. However a few essentials wouldn't go amiss. A new bottle of oil… some fresh switches…some bandages just in case…after training today he could practice some healing Kido on some of the slower squad members. Healing really wasn't his thing but he should be able to heal some minor injuries with out too much difficulties. With these happy plans he returned to Third for yet another day of hospitalizing his men, harassing Twelfth Division and completing forms he had no intention of turning in but today he set aside time for bit of shopping.

The sun had already set when the Senkaimon gate opened to admit the ragged group of battle warn shinigami. Kira stumbled through the gate his slight form weighed down by the man he was carrying on his back. He wasn't the only one carrying someone. When Kira had sent a request for the gate he had notified Twelfth that the returning group would need stretchers. A group from Fourth rushed forward to take the injured to medical intake.

Kira watched numbly as the wounded were carried away. He turned to the remaining shinigami. "Thank you for hard work. I will go make my report. Go get some rest…dismissed."

The exhausted blond stood there for a moment as the small group dispersed. He passed a weary hand over his eyes. He was soooo tired. He swayed as fatigue washed through him. When next he looked around, he was standing alone in the empty courtyard.

Sighing, he stumbled his way to Third's admin building. When he slid the door to his office opened he almost dropped to his knees in despair. His desk was overflowing with papers and it had seemed to have developed an evil twin in his absence. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips at the sight.

"Please gods…please let me be seeing double…"Kira couldn't seem to prevent the prayer even as he knew it was useless. His taichou knew where to hit to make his point. Closing his eyes to the horrifying spectacle, Kira turned to the door of Ichimaru's office. When the blond slid the door open, he was unsurprised to find a very orderly and very empty desk.

Kira sat at his taichou's desk. He groped at the drawer pulls before finally get the drawer open. He pulled a small sheath of paper out of the desk before plopping it carelessly on the desktop. He picked up a brush an ink well, setting them down on the desk, before staring at the blank paper.

He sat there for several moments, his mind as empty as the pages in front of him. Giving his head a shake to rattle his thoughts, Kira tried to write the report.

He had failed…He had failed everyone. It was supposed to have been a short mission, a few days at most. That had turned into twelve days. Twelve days of chasing what was supposed to have been a single large hollow. That single hollow had turned out to be four hollows. Four hollows should still have been easy for a squad of that size to handle. The hollows had not only been very effective at cloaking their spiritual energy; they had been working in concert. When one would disappear another would appear half way across town.

Kira wrote with mechanical stroke of the brush. If his shaking hand scattered a few stray ink drops on the report when he wrote about the civilian casualties he had been unable to prevent, well that help disguise the occasional water spot left by stray tears. He hadn't been able to save everyone. He shuddered as he remembered the scene of a hollow attack on young living girl. He had arrived just in time to see her slaughtered.

Orders or no orders the hollow was going to die. No more would he play the cat and mouse game of trying to captures these abominations. Kira had lead a full assault on the remaining hollows. Two of his over eager squad members were severly injured before he could dispatch the last monster. He had quickly ordered a gate as he stabilized the injured.

With an unsteady hand Kira enumerated his failures to his taichou. One child deceased. Two shinigami hospitalized. Four hollows slain not captured. Kira looked down at the report in front of him…there felt like there ought to be a three in there somewhere. Ah, he knew. With a few strokes of a brush he added, mission took three times longer to complete than expected. There. Finished.

When Kira stood to leave he heard a clatter behind him. He turned to stare at the chair he had been sitting in laying fallen on the floor behind him. How had that gotten there? Someone really should pick it up…he would get it in the morning. Kira found himself staring at his bedroom door not really sure how he had gotten there. Everything had taken on a surrealistic quality to it. He slid the door open, pulling his uniform off as he went, dropping his clothes onto the floor. He stood in just his fundoshi in front of his dresser.

More than anything, even more than he craved the oblivian of sleep, Kira wanted his taichou. He didn't care if that made him weak; he wanted those strong lean arms wrapped around him. He knew when those arms were holding him tight it would finally be alright to fall apart. After all, Ichimaru knew where all the pieces went.

With a shuddering breathe, he did something he usually only did when his taichou went on one of his little trips. Kira knelt down and pulled open the bottom drawer on the dresser. He picked up a folded robe of scarlet silk shot through silver threads. Kira had bought it for his taichou for his birthday. Ichimaru would wear it when he was spending a day in and out of his pet's bed.

Clutching the robe to his chest, Kira almost fell when he tried to stand. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. He managed to catch himself of the corner of the dresser. He turned unsteadily to face his futon, the plush comforter neatly spread over the bed seemed to call to Kira. His fatigued fogged brain prodded that something was off but he really didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep. He took the two steps before crumpling on top of the futon. He pulled the robe to his nose breathing in comfort before grabbing the edge of the bedding dragging a corner over him. He was asleep before he could notice the tears that slowly stained his cheeks.

Less than an hour later, Ichimaru stepped through the still open door of Kira's bedroom. He walked over to peer down at the sleeping man. The argent haired man touched one chill finger to trace a salty trail across a haggard cheek. The exhausted man sighed in his sleep, tense muscles relaxed, and his death grip on the silk robe eased. "'Zuru, what am I gonna do with ya?' As Ichimaru stroked tears from warm skin, Kira followed each movement like a flower following the path of the sun.

For the first time in his life, Ichimaru wished he was different. He wished he was the kind of man that could slip into that bed and just hold the sleeping man in it. But he knew himself. Holding would lead to touching, touching would turn to stroking, stroking become plundering but Kira was already ravaged. What Kira needed was sleep. If the blond was going to get some real rest that meant sleeping alone tonight, but that was the limit of Ichimaru's patience.

Smiling softly in farewell, the silver haired man reluctantly lifted his finger from Kira's cheek. The blond made a somnolent protest. Ichimaru chuckled softly," Greedy lil 'Zuru always wantin more." He walked over to the closet to get a spare blanket from the top shelf. He covered his pet before turning to leave. Ichimaru ghosted out of the room leaving his robe and his heart wrapped in sleeping arms. He silently slid the door shut behind him.


	3. A Fukutaichou Welcomed

Kira clawed his way out of nightmare. The echoing screams of his dreams clutched at him reluctant to give up its prize. He finally opened grainy eyes to stare at his ceiling in confusion. This was his ceiling…that meant he was finally home. If he was home then he needed to go to work.

The blond pushed back the blanket draped over him to sit up. He hugged the scarlet robe still in his arms before drawing it to his nose to breathe it in. Holding the brilliant cloth to his chest, Kira stood to face his day.

First order of business was to straighten the room. He folded the precious robe reluctantly and carefully set in back in its place in the bottom drawer of his dresser. He gathered his discarded uniforms with distaste before tossing them in the hamper. It was his bed that gave him pause.

He vaguely remembered falling asleep on top of the comforter. So how did he end up covered in a blanket? Now that he thought about it how had his bed gotten made? Frankly the idea of Ichimaru changing his linens was a bit far fetched. At the same time the thought of anyone else in his private rooms was disturbing.

He would ask his taichou about it later. A quick bath and fresh uniform later he felt almost like himself again.

When Kira stepped out his door, he was surprised to see several members of his division loitering about. The moment the men saw the blond they gave a resounding cheer, "WELCOME HOME KIRA-SAN!!"

The slender man gave a start at the unexpected noise, bumping into the door he had just closed. Kira's eyes widened as there was open rejoicing at his return. Confusion knitted his brow at the buoyant mood. He was treated with respect by the Third but he rarely interacted with many of them as he was frequently held prisoner in his office.

"Ahhh thank you." A blush stained his cheeks as the men capered in their joy. He had no idea he was so….popular. "Not to ruin the mood but ahh don't you have training to go to?"

The men started laughing and cheering again before a resounding "NO! Hahaha…"overwhelmed the seriously confused man watching the festivities. "Taichou announced this morning NO TRAINING! Yeah!!!" Echoes of "No training today!" echoed with joy through the group.

"Oh…OK then." Really, Kira thought. He needed to speak to Ichimaru about the men's discipline. This kind of reaction to a day without training was ridiculous.

The blond pushed his way through the small spontaneous festivities in bewilderment. He walked the short distance from his quarters to his office with some difficulties. He was stopped several times by various shinigami who felt the need to welcome his return with thumps on the back or by hugging him. Kira was relieved when he managed to finally enter his office and close the door firmly behind him. That was until he saw his office.

"Oh dear gods…"His voice trembled as he looked at his desk. "Oh…gods…"Panic jangled through him as his horror filled eyes took in the tottering stacks of papers listing in all directions on his desk. He tilted his head in sick fascination; his desk in his absence had seemed to have developed an unholy twin.

A lilting tenor cut through Kira's bleak musings. "Ahhhh, Izuru 'cided to come home." Ichimaru greeted his fukutaichou from the open doorway to his office. He smiled in warm welcome to the younger man. Kira turned to his beloved taichou in horrified confusion.

"Taichou…What…What happened?!" Kira took a step towards the vulpine man before coming to an abrupt halt.

Ichimaru's welcoming grin changed to a concerned smile. "Wha' happen'd? Ohh…did "Zuru hurt his head?" those slitted ruby eyes danced in merriment as he approached the flustered blond.

Kira retreated a step. "No I didn't hurt my!...This!...What happened…HERE!" Kira waved his arm to encompass the tidal wave of paper waiting to spill across the room. When the blond turned to survey the desks he couldn't help flinching at the sight.

Ichimaru looked around the office in complete satisfaction before crooning, "This?" He forced his agile features to that of feigned confusion. "Well, Izuru left didn't he?"

Kira eyes squeezed shut as the comment speared through him. He had known when he left that his taichou would find some way to make him pay for not getting permission. But this? His shoulders slumped in defeat. He had never imagined this.

"Couldn't you have let one of the officer's at least do SOME of the paperwork?" Ichimaru smirked with triumph at Kira's reaction. His lil pet was so fun to torture. Gods, he had missed him.

"Sa third seat wanted ta," the tall man gave Kira his sunniest smile.

"Someone wanted to…then why didn't they?" Kira knew he wouldn't like the answer; taichou was sincerely happy.

Ichimaru tilted his head as he hummed to himself. "Oh but 'Zuru," his lips twisted into a smirky pout. "Those are _your _papers." For the first time in this exchange, a frown flickered for a moment across those agile features. "Didna like him sittin' in ya place so I kicked him out."

The blond just looked at the taller man torn between outrage and understanding. This was so Ichimaru. Sighing, Kira turned to his desk. The blond decided to just drop the subject. It didn't matter in the end how this disaster had happened; he just needed to deal with it.

"Would 'Zuru be wantin' help?" The question was posed in such innocent concern that Kira started to get angry. He could understand that his taichou was punishing him but his offense didn't warrant this. Kira glared at the older man.

"No, 'Zuru thought he would try and finish this all by himself." Kira's mocking snipe flattened the edges of Ichimaru's smirk even as his eyes widened at his pet's show of temper.

Ichimaru's hand snaked out to catch Kira's chin in a tight grip. Kira tried to pull away, his expression positively mulish. The taller man easily forced the blond to meet his suddenly unamused features. Defiant blue eyes met glinting red.

"Does 'Zuru-chan really wanna do this right now?" Ichimaru leaned down to almost touch his lips to Kira's. Blue eyes widened and Kira's breath caught in his throat.

"'Cause ya knows what is gonna happen if ya keeps going." Kira swallowed as his burst of temper turned to something hotter. The argent haired man traced the line of Kira's jaw, not quite brushing his lips to skin. The blond trembled in the steely grasp. The almost caress hovered over Kira's ear. The blond swallowed hard, his whole body felt like a plucked string waiting to be played. The hard grip on his chin loosened. Strong fingers slid from sharp bone to caress soft throat.

A hot whisper slithered across skin that longed for more," Sa but 'Zuru has ta finish with the papers 'fore he is allowed ta play." Even as the words started to register, Ichimaru released Kira then left.

Kira struggled to understand. Why wasn't he pressed up against a wall? He looked at the door his taichou had exited through. And why was it Ichimaru found it so easy to leave him?

The blond turned to the frightening testament to administrative effectiveness. Where did he begin? How did he begin? There wasn't even a place for him to sit. If finishing the paperwork was a condition he had to fulfill before Ichimaru did anything more than tease him; Kira could forget about sex for a long, long time.

"Kira-san?" A cheery voiced called to him from the doorway. It was one of the revelers from before. The shinigami's unrestrained joy grated across raw nerves. The grinning man entered the office followed by several equally happy people. "Taichou wanted us to clear a desk for you." The man bowed to Kira then grabbed a stack of papers from his desk's doppelganger then left. This started one of the strangest sights Kira had ever seen. One after another a squad member would politely greet the slight man before carrying a sizable stack of papers from the office. The only image that came to Kira's mind was that of ants taking crumbs away from a picnic.

Kira watched the curious ritual for several minutes in blank confusion. Nothing was making sense this morning. Maybe Taichou was right. Maybe he had hit his head. He felt fine, well maybe still a little tired but for the most part fine, just everything today had a surreal quality to it. Concussions could be like that couldn't they?

Standing around wondering about it wasn't going to finish the reports. Sighing, he walked to his desk to gather his ink and brushes from the top drawer. He grabbed a stack of papers from one of the tottering piles to plop them down on the recently cleared desk. It was going to be a long day.

Kira worked diligently through lunch when his concentration was disrupted by a knock on the door. He looked up to see his petite friend Hinamori. She poked her head hesitantly into the doorway. "Kira-kun!...is Ichimaru-Taichou here?" She seemed to expect the tall silver haired man to leap out at her.

"Taichou isn't here right now. May I help you, Hinamori-san?" Kira watched her beam at the news. She stepped fully into the office. She was carrying a tray filled with covered dishes.

"Actually I am here to help you, if you like! Everyone saw your office…," her voice trailed off as she looked around her expression confused. "Wasn't there more than this?"

Kira nodded as she set the tray on the desk. "The men moved some of it so I would have a place to work."

"Oh! Well I brought you something to eat and an offer to help. I figure one field report can't be that different from another. I will get them ready for you to sign. Hisagi-san was planning to help but there seems to be some crisis going on at Ninth," She gave Kira a small smile as she pulled a second chair over to the desk.

She nudged the tray towards him. The smells coming from the dishes reminded Kira just how long it had been since he had eaten. Hinamori laughed at his expression. "Go on that's why I brought it."

She picked the top sheet of the nearest pile of reports scanning it with practiced eyes. Kira hesitated before digging into the food. Noodles with mixed vegetables…MMMmmmm.

The slender blond didn't stop working just because he was eating. He made notes, read reports and notices between sipping hot tea and nibbling on chicken skewers. The pair worked quietly through the afternoon with only occasional questions from one of the pair or an inquiry from runner to mar the peace that had fallen in the room.

When night fell, the little brunette stretched tight muscles. "I need to return to Fifth. I…I want to check on Aizen-Taichou before he goes to bed." The sweet girl turned a delicate shade of pink. Kira stood when she did and gave a small bow.

"Thank you Hinamori-chan." The slender blond looked over at his desk. The leaning tower of paper had eroded through out the day to an almost manageable amount. The number of forms left on his desk was what he had originally thought he would be returning to. He knew it wasn't possible for him to have completed all the work that had sitting in his office this morning, not even with Hinamori's assistance. Something wasn't adding up.

Hinamori waved his gratitude off with a laugh. "Anything for a school friend. Aizen-san said it would be OK." She walked to the door giving Kira a last wave. "You should get some rest Kira-kun; you look tired."

Kira watched her leave but decided to stay himself. He was tired, stiff and tired, but determined. He settles himself at the desk he had been working at and picked up the form he had been reading. He made a few corrections before signing at the bottom, then setting it in the completed stack.

Now that Hinamori had left he noticed how quiet it had become. For most of the day his office door had remained open to allow runners free access to carry reports to their destinations. The sounds of the Third's revelry had become the backdrop for all the softly worded questions asked and answered through out the day. Only now, as he sat alone in his office, did he realize that everything had fallen silent outside. Usually there were a few people in the compound calling greetings to one another or carrying on conversations, but not tonight. With a shrug of his shoulders, Kira decided to ignore it. It had been a strange day; why should tonight be any different?

Kira picked up a note sent over from Sixth Division from Kuchiki Taichou. "_If it would be acceptable, would Saturday be a good day for Abarai Fukutaichou to fulfill his obligation of a training session with Third Division? A reply need only be sent should other arrangements need to be made."_ The note was stamped with Sixth Division's seal. Kira had to smile. Renji's taichou certainly knew how to get around Ichimaru's paperwork boycott.

Kira was still smiling in amusement when he felt a movement behind him, then a strip of cloth covered his eyes. The blond gave a start in his chair; he had not felt anyone's reiatsu approaching. He raised a slender hand to the cloth, cool silk met his fingers.

Kira spoke hesitantly, "Taichou…Is that you?" The blond started to turn his head, his fingers pulling the blindfold away from his face. The person behind him went very still, the blindfold slipped down Kira's cheeks let loose from suddenly lax fingers. Kira was able to tug the cloth away from his eyes enough to see that it was a familiar red silk obi. He had bought it himself for this very purpose.

With out warning, the red cloth was pulled taut across his cheekbones. The reiatsu that had been so well concealed from Kira moments before was now pulsing with anger and possession. The blond pulled his fingers away from the blindfold slowly. He could feel the man behind him lean close to him. Kira still couldn't prevent how he gave a small jump when he felt Ichimaru's breath on the nape of his neck.

"Was 'Zuru 'specting someone else?" The question was posed in the sweetest most poisonous tone that Kira had ever heard. As Ichimaru spoke he ran the tip of his nose against Kira's neck, breathing in the younger man's scent. "Maybe lil' Izuru was hopin' for his red haired lil' bath mate insteada his borin' taichou?"

Kira trembled in his chair. His body knew what came after this, need curled through him even as his brain was screaming warning. The blond tried to think when all he wanted was to feel. Red haired bath mate…red haired…bath mate. Then the answer came to him. Renji. Oh gods, this was really, really bad.

The blond tried to turn to face his taichou; his fingers pulling at the blindfold. As Kira struggled, the older man tightened the silken material painfully across delicate bones and soft skin. A sibilant "BE STILL!" was hissed into the blond's ear. A moue of protest escaped the seated man even as he lowered his hands to rest on the desk. Kira's fingers clenched before he was able to hold himself still.

"No! Taichou! I-I don't know what someone told you." The blond's voice trembled as he desperately tried to avert disaster. Ichimaru was fully capable of leaving him over this. Kira head was forced to the desk, his cheek pressed hard to the flat surface. Kira's words were cut off by a punishing bite over his racing pulse. The young man clutched the edge of the desk.

"I saw ya. I saw ya 'Zuru" The blond almost sobbed; he could feel his heart squeeze tight at the words. He needed to get his taichou to believe him. The hard bitter words kept falling" So ya tell me why he was touchin' whats mine." There was a pause, "En why ma pet was lettin' him."

Kira swallowed as black despair swept through him. He went limp under the punishing grip holding him to the desk. Tears fell from sealed eyes to dampen red silk. The whole time he been in the field his taichou had thought he was accepting another man's advances. A lot of things were starting to make sense now. The bad thing was he didn't know if he could set this to rights.

"Its-its not what you think! You have to believe me!" A sob escaped Kira even as he tried to explain. "Please Taichou…Abarai-san thought some one attacked me…"remembered shame ate through him. "He wanted me to report it to you. He saw some bruises on my wrists." The aggression that had been rolling off Ichimaru tapered off as the blond babbled his explanation. The silver haired man eased his grip on the man pinned to the desk top. When Ichimaru spoke a hint of amusement stained his words.

"Did ma 'Zuru tell him who it was dat hurt ya?" A fierce blush painted the blond's cheeks. A softly whispered "Noooo…" escaped through barely parted lips.

"Why Izuru? Is ma pet ashamed of me?" The question was posed by hot lips brushing against the warm flushed skin of Kira's throat. Ichimaru's breath caressed over the blond's ear. "Is it 'cause I am a man?" Those lips parted to let a devious tongue taste soft skin, "Or is it what I do ta ya?" Kira moaned softly as his taichou nipped hard on the slender column of his throat before a hot tongue stroked tender bruises. The younger man clutched the edge of the desk. What his taichou could do with that mouth…

"Well 'Zuru?" Ichimaru nipped at Kira as he waited for a response. The blond squirmed in the chair, a groaning sigh passed from his lips. The older man smirked at his pet's behavior. "Izuru, I am waiting…"

Kira tried to think. What was the question? He wanted more kisses, more bites, more…"Hmmm?" the question sighed out before he even thought about it.

"Why is it ma pet didn' tell him who it is ya belong ta?" Slim fingers slid from pressing the blond down to push his kosode off one shoulder exposing more ivory skin to enjoy.

"Because this is mine…"The answer floated from the blond softly even as he clenched his fingers from need to touch the man playing with him.

Ichimaru paused at Kira's answer. This was not what he had been expecting to hear. The argent haired man pressed a kiss to a creamy shoulder. He ran a series of bites down to the blond's shoulder blade as he thought. Ichimaru lifted his head to ask. "Yours?"

Kira shivered at the sting on the bites. "Ummmhmmm… if I told Abarai-kun…he wouldn't understand…he would want to report this…they would make me transfer." The words were whispered softly. Kira stirred, trying to turn in the chair; he reached blindly for his taichou. "I-I don't want to leave you. Ichimaru caught the questing hand in his, kissing the wrist. "I don't want them to take me away from you."

"Shhh…I wont let ya go sa easy." The vulpine man set his pet's hand on his chest. Long fingers reached for the blindfold loosening the fabric. Kira tensed, he clutched at his taichou's kosode.

Ichimaru's cool fingers swept blond hair from under red fabric before firmly securing the blindfold once more. Relief blended with desire in the younger man. Everything was going to be OK.

Hard callused fingers tilted Kira's head up. The blond licked his lips leaving them wet, glistening, and parted. His taichou gave a pleased croon at Kira's blatant ploy. Silver hair lowered. Hard lips pressed against wet and waiting. A tongue thrust forward invading. A young man clutched his superior's kodose wanting to feel hard chest and not thick fabric.

Ichimaru wrapped hard fingers around a supple throat, tracing sword roughened digits down the blond's windpipe Kira made a throaty moaning sound his taichou could feel under his fingertips. Those cool fingers tightened, digging into vulnerable flesh. Kira reached with his free hand finding the man who held his life between his fingers and pulled him closer. The blond slid his tongue against Ichimaru's before sucking on the invading length.

The silver haired man raised his head much to Kira's distress. The blond clutched at his taichou. "Don't leave me…not again, Please…", the panicked protest escaped his lips before he could prevent them. Kira didn't think he could take another bout of being teased. Fingers tightened around his throat in silent reprimand for making the demand before loosening.

"I'm not goin' anywhar." Strong hands slid from Kira's neck to his uniform, sliding down his chest. Those agile fingers found the sash keeping the blond's kodose closed. With a few deft pulls, the long white strip of cloth came free in Ichimaru's hands. The vulpine man slid cloth draped fingers along Kira's arms to the younger mans wrists. Ichimaru wasted no time binding slender wrist together. Kira relaxed as he felt the fabric being pulled tight. His taichou would never leave him anywhere bound and alone.

Ichimaru used the cloth around tied wrist to pull Kira from his chair. The younger man stood unsteadily. Firm hands guided him to the desk a short step away. Warm lips returned to Kira's pressing almost tenderly.

"I wanna hear 'Zuru's word," was crooned against the Kira's mouth. "'Fore I do anythin' else. I wanna hear ma pet say it." The blond flicked his tongue out to taste his taichou's words. Kira pressed his lips eagerly against the man leaning over him.

"Marigold…"the hot whisper of Kira's safe word against Ichimaru's mouth set the argent haired man's blood on fire. His pet had yet to ever use that particular word when they were playing but Ichimaru always started any intense game with a reminder.

"Izuru should remember dat…"Ichimaru plundered the soft mouth under his, his hands sliding along the slender blond's chest. The vulpine man took a step back and several deep breaths. He had been without his pet for far too long. If he didn't get control of himself play time wasn't going to last long.

Ichimaru looked at his Izuru sitting there on the desk. The younger man sat on the hard wood of the desk with his knees parted his kodose gaping, inviting eager hands to come explore. The dark red of the blindfold enhanced flushed cheeks and white cloth dangled from creamy wrists. Those thin narrow lips swollen, wet and parted eager for more. He was so pretty…Ichimaru just had to mess him up a little bit. The older man drew his zanpakutō.

"'Zuru-chan, I need ya to hold still." Kira looked confused under the blindfold until he felt Shinso's familiar reiatsu. The blond swallowed before giving a tiny nod. Kira knew exactly what was going to happen.

Ichimaru traced the edge of Shinso with a long finger. The silver haired man sent a thought to the sword. _We gotta be careful. _The zanpakutō whispered back _Yes, just a taste. _Shinso adored Kira just as much as Ichimaru did. The wakizashi loved to bite just as much as his wielder.

The vupine man raised the zanpakutō to touch the blade to a suddenly clenched jaw. Slowly Ichimaru lightly scraped the edge of the wakizashi along the underside of the Kira's chin shaving away tiny transparent hairs. The argent haired man changed the angle of the blade to trace a fine scratch starting from just under the blond's ear to the slope of his shoulder. The thin cut showed red down the supple column as red beads formed along the line. The blond hissed at the sting, trembling under the exacting assault. The point of the sword found the edge of Kira's kodose. Ichimaru lifted his eyes from Shinso to check on his pet. Kira licked his lips at the pause before taking several fast breathes. The vulpine man lifted the wakizashi away from soft skin before leaning forward to lick scarlet drop from the line of Kira's throat. Kira tasted so good. The blond sighed at the hot wet glide of his taichou's tongue lapping at him. Ichimaru worked his way up to his pet's ear.

"Anything ma pet wanna say?" the silver haired man's breathe bathed Kira's senses. The blond's expression under the blindfold was one of pure mischief. Kira tilted his head to face where he thought his taichou was. Thin lips formed one word. "More…" Ichimaru covered wanting lips with his own. Kira could taste the metallic tang on Ichimaru mouth.

The silver haired man pulled himself away from Kira. Ichimaru had to stop himself from taking Kira right then and there. With one soft spoken word from his pet's lips, he had gone from aroused to painfully hard. Ichimaru stood there trying to get himself under control. The vulpine man tightened his grip on Shinso; he could feel the sword's amusement at his reaction.

He lifted the zanpakutō once again. 'Zuru always wantin' more…" Ichimaru rested the point of the wakizashi to the edge of the Kira's kodose. He carefully sliced through the fabric. The material fell away revealing gleaming ivory skin flushed with excitement. With a delicate hand, Ichimaru cut shallow lines down the length of lightly muscled chest only to trace each line with his mouth. Kira shifted on the desk top unable to stay still under the achingly slow assault. The blond sucked in a breath through his teeth as the blade bit deeper along ribs.

"'Zuru…I told ya ta stay still," Ichimaru bent his head to inspect the cut pulling away the shreds of Kira's uniform, tossing them to the floor. Where all the other cuts the argent haired man had made had merely formed red pearls, this cut was deep enough that it was bleeding slowly. Ichimaru dipped his head to swirl his tongue on the small wound. "If Izuru can't hold still…" He slid his hot mouth from the blond's rib up his chest. "I'm gonna have ta stop." His voice trailed off as he stopped to lave the hard point of Kira's nipple.

"Nooo… please," A breathy whisper slid past lips parted on a gasp. Kira clenched his bound hands. He felt like his skin was on fire. The shallow cuts on his chest a mild sting but his taichou's mouth…Kira couldn't stop the way his body flexed under that talented mouth.

"Don't stop please." The blond couldn't help moaning the words. How long was it going to take before Ichimaru finally had him naked? The blond felt stretched taut and his taichou had barely touched him. He wanted, oh gods he wanted and Taichou was teasing, teasing, teasing.

Kira wanted to pull that hot mouth to his. He wanted to touch that porcelain skin. He wanted to taste that full hard cock on his tongue. He wanted to feel that hard legnth moving inside him stretching him til he came apart. HE WANTED. But he knew he couldn't move. Not only could he seriously hurt himself but Kira knew Ichimaru was more than capable of letting him sit there untouched and frustrated until he could obey orders. He had done it before.

Ichimuru licked his lips loving the lingering taste of his pet. He stepped back to admire his handy work. Kira flushed, panting and red streaked sitting among the shreds of his uniform. The older man had always thought red suited his Izuru better than black. He lifted his zanpakutō setting the edge of the blade to ties of Kira's hakama at the blond's waist.

"Now remember pet, no moving now." Ichimaru looked up from where his blade rested so close to creamy skin waiting for a response from Kira before proceeding. He watched 'Zuru take several breathes before the bound man nodded. The vulpine man licked his lips once again before making the first cut in the material. With several deft strokes with Shinso, the black fabric fell away to reveal Kira in all his glory, the thin layer of his fondushi nearly transparent over his arousal.

Kira heard the faint snick as Ichimaru sheathed Shinso once more. His heart and his throbbing neglected erection both gave a leap at the sound. The blond gave a happy sigh that ended on a moan as cool hands stroked along his secured arms. Finally.

Steely fingers pushed the blond down onto the desk, his legs dangling, damp blond hair spilled across dark wood. The vulpine man stepped between spread thighs; Kira tried to loop his bound wrists behind his taichou's head to hold Ichimaru close. Hard teeth nipped at kiss swollen lips followed by a slick tongue.

"Not yet 'Zuru, patience…" Strong fingers caught Kira's hands and pushed them over his head off the edge of the desk. That hot mouth scorched its way down the side of Kira's throat even as the blond's lips sounded a protest at being abandoned. Cool finger slid down over scored chest soon followed by a questing mouth.

Kira writhed a whimpering plea of please became his mantra. When his taichou's tongue swirled around his navel only to lave the sensitive indent, Kira torced under the tender assault. He couldn't prevent the little keening noise he made in the back of his throat. Kira really didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take.

Silver hair lifted from hot skin. Cool air replaced heated lips. "Noooo…"The protest was ripped from desperate lips. Arms trembled with the need to hold but remained where taichou had put them. "SHhhhh…Izuru is still wearing tah many clothes." Ichimaru slid his hands down Kira's leg to tug his sandal free before pulling his tabi off a slender feet. The other legs footwear soon joined the pile of rags developing on the floor. The argent haired man slid cool hands up those taut thighs up to narrow hips clad in thin cotton. Kira sucked in a breath in anticipation.

Ichimaru leaned forward to press a kiss just above the fondushi. He smirked at the way Kira tried desperately to stay completely still yet failed miserably as his hips bucked. The taller man rubbed his cheek across the straining ridge of the blond's erection still held prisoner with in the strip of fabric. His eyes slid close so he could savor the moment breathing in Kira scent so much stronger here. He had missed this while Kira had been away. The smell of him. Ichimaru's slid his tongue along the damp fabric. The taste of him. He listened to the whimpering moans that were a constant melody. The sound of him.

Ichimaru tugged the fondushi loose then tossed it to the floor. He lowered his head to kiss the crown of Kira's cock. He swirled his tongue over the proud bulge, licking the slit, humming his contentment as precum flavored his palate. Kira made that breathless squeaking noise in the back of his throat as he fought not to come against his taichou's mouth, his whole body trembling. Ichimaru raised his head to blow across damp flesh. His voice was low and husky as he whispered, "Good boy, 'Zuru. Good boy."

Ichimaru stepped between Kira's waiting thighs sliding his hands over the ropey muscles of the blond's calves. Kira made a moue of disappointment when his bare foot encountered the fabric of Ichimaru's hakama. The naked man slid his bare foot up and down the back of Ichimaru's thigh. Kira almost sobbed when he realized that taichou was still dressed.

The vulpine man reached for the length of cloth holding his kosode closed, with practiced fingers the knot slipped free and fabric slid to the floor. The fabric of his kimono gaped open revealing his marble white skin. He impatiently tugged the ties loose in the back of his hakama so only the front of his attire fell loose. He easily shed his fondushi to toss it on the mound of fabric remnants.

Ichimaru leaned over the younger man laid on the desk, letting his bare chest rub against Kira before covering the quivering man's mouth with his own. He whispered against the blond's panting lips, "Shhhh… I'm not gonna make you wait much longer." Ichimaru rubbed his body over Kira's. The blond could feel the heated length of his taichou cock sliding over his own, the feel of fabric so rough compared to the smooth skin that he longed for along the inside of his thighs, the feel of long hard fingers sliding past his lips. The desperate fukutaichou slid his tongue along those slender digits, pressing back and forth between them. Ichimaru sucked his breath in between his teeth.

Ichimaru slipped his wet fingers free from Kira's mouth, replacing his fingers with his lips, tasting the blond's gasp of anticipation. The older man thrust against the man under him, hot skin sliding against hotter skin. Ichimaru reached down to part taut ivory cheeks, wet fingers stroking over the delicate ring of muscle there.

Kira had had enough. He raised his bound arms to catch his taichou and pull him close. He thrust against the fingers toying with his entrance. He couldn't take taichou's teasing any more. He needed, oh gods he needed, he hurt he needed so much. "PLEASE TAICHOU! Please…I want…now please, TAICHOU!" Ichimaru slid two fingers roughly into Kira. It hurt but Ichimaru was finally inside him and that was all that mattered. "Ohhh Taichou..." After only a moment to allow Kira a chance to adjust to the invasion, Ichimaru started thrusting his fingers back and forth into his pet. Ichimaru nipped at Kira's throat before he practically moaned into the blond's ear "Is this what Izuru wants?"

Kira tossed his head back and forth at the question. "noooo… I want more...I want you…please taichou...pleasepleaseplease" Ichimaru covered Kira's begging lips with his own making speech impossible. The vulpine man reached between them with his free hand taking his own aching length in hand with a gasp of pleasure pain. He slid the broad head of his erection down Kira's throbbing length before sliding it along the sensitive skin leading to Kira's entrance. Ichimaru pulled his fingers free of Kira's body before replacing slender digits with the much broader head of his engorged cock. The older man took a deep breath before thrusting hard into the little blond's waiting warm depths. Kira keened under the onslaught even as he clutched his taichou to him. Ichimaru pressed kisses across Kira's jaw as he tried to catch his breath and regain his control, neither an easy feat when he was being squeezed so deliciously.

The older man was quickly getting lost in the feel of Kira all around him. Ichimaru has beginning to think he had made a small miscalculation about tonight's performance. Then he felt it, the wildly fluctuating reiatsu of shock radiating off one man. He had certainly taken his time getting here; if he had gotten here much later all he would have found was an empty office. What small part of Ichimaru that was still thinking grinned in satisfaction. Abarai never had been very punctual.

Ichimaru bent over his straining pet sliding his tongue along Kira's throat before whispering in his ear." Who does Izuru belong to…?" Kira arched under the silver haired man thrusting up against Ichimaru. The small blond whimpered before softly gasping, "You always you.".

The older man reached down with one hand catching Kira by the throat each finger pressing in lovingly. Ichimaru knew both he and his pet were riding the edge of their limits but he did have a point he wanted to make. His voice was husky and harsh when he demanded loudly "'Zuru, I wanna hear it…" He tightened his fingers to get Kira's attention.

The sweat slicked blond arched his throat then screamed into the room,"YOU! I belong to You…PLEASE…Taichou…please!" The please ended on a whimper. Why is it that Ichimaru wouldn't move and talk at the same time? Kira was so close and taichou kept stopping to try and chat!

Ichimaru bent over his pet and bit the slender throat he had in his hand then stroked the sensitive skin with his tongue. Kira moaned arching his whole body tightening his arms around his taichou. The silver haired man kissed the blond before speaking in a rough voice. "Almost right 'Zuru… now say it right." Kira whimpered and tried make his taichou move. Ichimaru easily controlled the man under him." Come on…say it pet …"

Kira gave a helpless whimper then moaned," Ginnn…I belong to you Gin!" Ichimaru changed the angle of his hips and thrust hard into the Kira. The blond made this squeaking noise that he only made when you hit everything just right. Ichimaru lived for that sound.

The older man watched Abarai watching them as he slid hard and fast into his fukutaichou. He wanted to make sure the red head remembered from now on who this particular tasty blond belonged to. The tattoo man was watching in complete fascination as Ichimaru thrust into a moaning Kira. Renji raised garnet colored eyes to meet Ichimaru's fully opened ruby eyes. Eyes locked, the argent hair man took Kira's mouth in a hard kiss, sliding his hand down to take the blond's long neglected erection in a firm grasp. Kira practically screamed into Ichimaru's mouth when the older man stroked the length of his cock in time to his thrust. Ruby eyes slid shut so he could better savor the moment; he had made his point.

Kira chanted Ichimaru's name in time to each thrust, each stroke. "Come for me 'Zuru…" Kira, who had been holding onto his self control by edge of his fingertips, gave in at the command. The blond tightened around Ichimaru as he came in hard spurt, his seed painting his stomach and chest in thick ropes. Ichimaru hissed in pleasure as Kira constricted around he thrusting one, twice into the blond's impossible tight heat before groaning into the younger mans shoulder, his hips pumping even as he pumped his seed into the warm willing body

Moments passed before Ichimaru withdrew from Kira's warm body. The older man pressed a soft kiss to the blond's before looking up to make sure their visitor had left. He really didn't want Kira to know about their voyeur; the younger man could be delightfully prudish sometimes. Kira leaned up to catch his taichou in another kiss before laying back on the desk top again feeling exhausted.

"I missed you. I don't think I told you that before but I did…every night." Kira's voice was soft as he spoke. He always found some things easier to say when he was in the dark. Ichimaru was silent but he hugged his blond armful tight. Then because Kira knew his taichou hated it when he got too sappy, "I think you owe me a new uniform."


End file.
